Training
by alimination602
Summary: Toph vs Katara in Mud Wrestling.


Training

They stared each other down across a great divide. Katara flexed her arms, bending the water from the river behind her into two water whips that encapsulated her arms. Staring into Toph's pale, unmoving eyes. The void of unspoken tension broken only by Aang's call "Ok, I'm ready for some training".

Aang tied the belt around his eyes tightly, turning to his trainers and slamming his foot to the earth as some unspoken sign of readiness, sending tremors through the dirt that only Toph could understand. He listened for the coming sound, blocking out the pant of each breath, the drizzle of the waterfall that cascaded down the mountainscape and the tweet of each over flying bird. Suddenly he burst into movement, sliding across the ground to avoid a sudden uproar of rock that shot up from the ground. He slid across the ground, listening as her heard the unmistakable sound of water. He bent the water whip around himself, throwing it back towards his water bending teacher. Aang plucked a chunk of rock from the ground, throwing it over his shoulder.

Toph intercepted the rock with one out stretched arm. "Good job twinkle toes. Visualize. Then attack!" She punched the rock, rocketing the ball of dirt towards her target. Aang drilled into the dirt, disappearing into the earth and effectively dodging the rock.

The stone continued on its path, striking Katara hard in the stomach and throwing her back onto the ground. "Maybe you should take your own advice Toph!"

"Oh I'm sorry..." Aang stuck his head over the rim of the ditch. Pushing himself up out of the dirt he landed lightly upon the surface. "...can't handle a little dirt. Madame fussy britches"

A vein pulsed on Katara's forehead, dumb struck at Toph's comment. Narrowing her eyes Katara bended a wave of water, parting the liquid around her and Aang before crashing it down on Toph, not enough to inflict injury but enough to ensure her point was made.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I splash you MUDSLUG!" Toph rippled with frustration, bending a layer of rock beneath her and launching a trail of dirt towards Katara. Katara mimicked her technique, bending a trail of ice towards her approaching opponent. Crashing into eachother like two freight trains on the same track they were flung into the mud behind them. "Are we taking a break?"

Sokka poked his head over the rim of the bank, eyes dark with an evil glare. He jumped from his hiding place, arm vertical.

"AAAHHHHH! SNEAK ATTACK!" He screamed as he ran towards Aang, who simply batted him away without even looking. He dropped the rock barrier.

"Sokka..." He raised the belt from his eyes, turning to see Sokka collapse to the ground. "...Sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud"

A piece of mud splashed on Aang's foot, he turned to see the source of the stray piece of dirt. What he saw was more than a little strange...

He saw Katara and Toph wrestling eachother, they're fingers interlocked as they each fought for supremacy over they're opponent. Toph's small stature did in no way diminish her strength as she easily matched her taller opponent's strength. "Hungry for a mud pie!" Toph kicked a glob of mud into Katara's face, forcing her too recoil back in surprise. "Urh"

She screeched as she wiped the thin layer of mud away from her face. Her eyes burning red with rage as she stared at the evil smirk Toph had drawn across her face. "I'll give you a mud pie!" Katara flung a wet clump of mud towards her enemy, the mud easy to bend by both of them due to its even Water and Earth content. Toph dropped into the pool below her, only to jump back to her feet and throw a pillar of rock under Katara's feet, flinging her into the rock face behind her. She slammed into the rock face, all of the air knocked out of her lung by the sudden impact. She clasped the rock with her palms as she stared at Toph's blank eyes, for all of Sokka and Aang's joking of Toph's small stature she was surprisingly strong. Katara pushed off against the rock, charging towards Toph as she tackled her into the mud. With herself on top she fought for supremacy over her smaller opponent.

Aang finally chimed in "Er guys? I thought we were supposed to be training me?" The girls before him continued to wrestle through the mud.

"In a minute Aang" Katara growled through gritted teeth. Toph rolled on top of her, staring across at Aang.

"Yeah Aang, I'm sure little miss fussy here is just upset she got dirt in her hair"

"Oh you little!" Toph clawed at Katara, rolling through the dirt.

Sokka stepped to Aang's side, watching as the two girls he travelled with marled eachother in the dirt. "Should we stop them?"

Aang turned to his older friend for whatever wisdom he might offer. "Aang, where girl's are involved it's best too just leave them too it. Come on let's go into town"

"Alright, I just hope we don't run into more soldiers, remember last time" Aang smirked at him. "Please don't remind me".


End file.
